Cu-Pb bearing alloy is known in the art, as is Cu-Pb bearing alloy which also contains Bi (see Japanese Patent Publications No. 36,415/1978, No. 9,295/1974 and No. 47,284/1978).
Cu-Pb bearing alloy generally exhibits excellent seizure resistance and fatigue strength, but is subject to an erosion of Pb layer as the lubricant used becomes degraded, with a consequent likelihood of causing a seizure or abnormal abrasion.